minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MakitoMizushima/Predictions for 0.15.0
Release date Before update 0.10.0 we have one or two major updates per year. Now, we have had 3 updates in 2015: Update 0.11.0 - June 4th 2015. Update 0.12.1 - September 4th, 2015. Update 0.13.0 - November 19, 2015. Update 0.14.0 - February 18, 2016. Have you noticed that there is approximately 3 months between each release? This means we could be half way through and 2x the features will be added. Maybe each month is a stage: 1st month: Planning and Designing 2nd month: Adding features (THE MOST EXCITING) 3rd month: Beta builds and Optimising (EVERYONE STARTS TO HYPE) We are entering the 2nd month! Update 0.15.0 could be released mid-May. So possibly: Update 0.15.0 - May 1-31, 2016. They've already added commands, redstone, weather, and the Nether, so possibly MCPE beta could be coming soon (1.0.0 beta) but it could take 6 months or even one whole year. The End The End might be added. Why? Because endermen are added (they will drop ender pearls), strongholds (the most important) are added, ender pearls will definitely be added soon (they already have added them and it works, they just haven't made them available), and blaze powder exists, paving the way for eyes of ender, which can be fitted into the end stronghold to create the end portal. They also mentioned "quantum entangled chests", which are ender chests (I know a bit about what "quantum entanglement" means). Eyes of ender + stronghold = end. The eyes of ender = ender pearls + blaze powder. Ender pearls can be hacked into the game, so all the necessary things are there for eyes of ender! Also, for the end they need end crystals, end stone, and most importantly, the ender dragon. Since end stone has already been added a long time ago (0.9.0 alpha) this seems promising. Only 4 features for the end to work (ender dragon, end crystals, available ender pearls, and eyes of ender). They also mentioned Shulkers, because they might have a "shulker" spawn egg and they don't know how to say it in Japanese. If shulkers are been added, this almost confirms the End coming for 0.15.0. In short, ender pearls, eyes of ender, the end, the ender dragon, ender chests, and shulkers might be added. naturally-generated structures UPDATE: Below, it says that jungle temples *might* be added. It is confirmed now by Jason Major! Jungle temples might be added. Why? Dispensers were added in 0.14.0, a crucial part in jungle temples. Most of the components needed for jungle temples are there, except pistons, coming in 0.15.0, so why not make them spawn naturally? Maps added in 0.14.0 definitely encourage exploration, so this strengthens the argument. commands / gameplay UPDATE: Below, it says that commands and command blocks might be added. In fact, they are being added to update 0.15.0! Two of my predictions are correct! Commands might be added. Why? First of all, although commands aren't implemented, you can type in a command. Also, since survival and creative inventory has been merged, it makes it easier to switch gamemodes ingame. They also mentioned map imports, which might mean adventure mode or command blocks. It might be added with the rest of the new redstone in 0.15.0. Pistons are confirmed to be added, as well as sticky pistons. In fact, these are the only two redstone features missing from Minecraft Pocket Edition! Antialiasing will be added, confirmed by Tommasso. version-exclusive features Wasn't it so cool when they added cameras as a hidden feature. Either the lightning is a placeholder or it is intentional. It would also be cool if you could take selfies. Maybe you would be able to take videos. Maybe you could wear it on your head to record videos without the GUI getting in the way. The only things confirmed from this list is the camera and resulting lightning, but it would also be a natural next step to allow videos as well as photo for cameras. Maybe it could be powered by redstone as well, because there are only 2 redstone things that need to be added, so Redstone Phase 3, AKA 0.15.0, would have a very small changelog for redstone unless they had version exclusive items powered by redstone. Category:Blog posts